Adrift
by Charlie Laurenz
Summary: It's been ten years since the girl once known as Sarah fled Asgard. The memories of her past continue to haunt her but it doesn't take long for her to realize that it's a short distance from memory to reality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the next stop if you've finished Fallen and want to read more about Sarah. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love you all!**

The incessant banging woke me from my dreamless sleep. One blurry glance around my dingy surroundings reminded me of the previous night's events. Sighing, I looked at the sleeping form beside me, making a mental note to never drink so much selenium alcohol ever again. As attractive as he might have been, taking such risks was more of a liability than anything. I grabbed what few possessions I had and crept out of the room.

As I entered the hallway of the no-star hotel, the banging grew louder. Steam escaped from a pipe in the corner, the rusty metal walls covered in moisture droplets. I stepped too quickly down the staircase and found myself face to face with a Vrellnexian. It clacked its green pincers angrily at me, its six arms waving wildly. "Sorry." I muttered hurriedly, brushing past the perturbed insect creature.

I pushed the rusted door open and found myself staring at the early morning sky of Xix. Xix was a planet as far removed from Asgard as could be fathomed, its two moons still visible in the dim sunlight. If I were to be entirely honest with myself, I was uncertain of exactly how far away I was from home. Earth was certainly nowhere near Xix.

What was obvious was that Xix was not the place to be. As if the polluted, dirty air wasn't bad enough-Xix also seemed to be the armpit of the universe. Sex trade ran rampant, murder rates were sky high, and the planet lacked any decent kind of cuisine. Ruffians, thieves, assassins, and every other kind of horrible person called Xix home. So, it would have been the perfect place for me. Luckily, however, I had a rule: never stay in one place for more than two days. In the ten years since I had left Asgard, the rule had served me fairly well.

I flinched at the memory of my last moment at home. Try as I might to convince myself that I hadn't killed the All-father, I always seemed to fail. Instead, I tried to avoid remembering the moment at all. Memory, of course, was often a difficult thing to get rid of. The whistle from a nearby orichalcum mine pierced the air like an alarm.

_Get your mind right, Sarah. _I ducked into a nearby alley and pulled the coffee-stained napkin from my bag, its directions scrawled in black ink. "Right at Kiglak's market stall, left at the smelter…" It was the fifth time I had read the instructions and I was no closer to finding "The Sontaran's Navel" than I was the day before. I gritted my teeth in irritation, coming to the difficult decision that I was going to require help.

With a great huff, I strode from the alley, my eyes searching for a species I could communicate with. Eventually, I picked out a Skrull mercenary in the distance and decided the reptilian humanoid was my best hope. _Please don't be rusty! Please don't be rusty! _I implored silently, my confidence in my language skills wavering.

The mercenary's yellow eyes viewed me with disdain as I approached, his dislike of humanity noted. I had learned early on that any resemblance to an Asgardian was dangerous in the nether reaches of the universe and had happily adopted a more human wardrobe. I cleared my throat and searched the recesses of my mind for a greeting. I was met with an irritated grunt.

I fumbled over the words but had managed to get my question across. He responded with as much disgust as he could muster and gestured for me to head towards the docks. My appreciation fell on deaf ears, the shape-shifter turning his back on me as quickly as possible. _Well, at least you finally know where to go._

My journey to the docks was not a pleasant one, my view being met with utter poverty and misery. Citizens brought their dead to rot in the streets, children begged for coin along the side of the road; it seemed that the days began early on Xix, filled with the foul stench of despair. I had just reached the bottom of the road that led to the docks when a voice caught my attention.

"Oy! Blondie!" Reflexively, my head turned to find a short man, lightly muscled with spiked orange hair. A pair of black, steel goggles covered his eyes, giving him an unnerving appearance. As he waved me over, I noted the black grease that streaked across his hands and arms.

I had learned from experience that strange people addressing your person was rarely a good thing. Gently, I fingered the knife strapped to my thigh. "Can I help you?"

"You look lost, love. I'd like to help." His cockney accent sounded pointedly out of place so far from Earth and I felt my uneasiness rise. I nearly acted out of haste, my fingers gripping the hilt of my blade, when my eyes caught sight of the black dragon tattoo on his neck.

"Talk to the Maimed Dragon," the note had said. Upon further inspection, I noted the severe burned flesh that deformed the ink. I decided to risk it, trusting in my reflexes if things went awry.

"I'm looking for the Maimed Dragon. Maybe you could help?"

The man's jaw tightened at my words. "Maimed Dragon, eh? Don't know no one by that name."

"That's funny, because I have it on good authority I could find them in a place called 'The Sontaran's Navel'. And-" I feigned surprise as I read the tavern sign to my right. "Would you look at that! Sorry to bother you." I turned to head inside when he stopped me.

"Who's looking for him?" My foot stopped mid step, a smirk making its way across my lips.

"Grelod sent me. Told me the Maimed Dragon had a way of exchanging transport for…items of value."

A throaty chuckle escaped from him before he removed the goggles, revealing a set of glowing orange eyes. The sight of them staggered me backwards, something he was apparently used to. "You got a name then, blondie?"

"Are names really necessary in our line of work?"

"You're jumping to conclusions there, love. How'd you know we're in the same line of work?"

"Just a guess. I mean, we are on Xix." The man smiled broadly, chuckling as he made his way towards the entrance of the tavern.

"I like you, blondie. Come inside, I'll see what I can do."

The door swung open to reveal a dismal, little pub. Cracked leather chairs sat in front of a steel fireplace in the far corner, while a row of scrap metal barstools lined the metal bar. A dim, blue light filled the entirety of the space, adding to the run down appearance.

He gestured towards a barstool with a firm tap on the counter and I was quick to comply. "Interest you in a drink?"

One look at the electric yellow liquid told me all I needed to know. "Not today."

"Suit yourself." The bottle was returned to its place on the shelf behind him, the unnatural yellow glowing in the darkened interior. "So, how can I help?"

"Like I said earlier, I need off this rock."

"Any destination in particular? Or you just sightseeing?"

"I don't care much for where I go. I just need out of here."

"That can be arranged. You picky about the means?"

"So long as I get out a free woman, I don't care." I had travelled via slave ship before and, as unpleasant as it had been, I knew I could do it again.

"Hmph. You'll be a right easy one. Now, what do you have to offer in exchange?" From my bag, I withdrew a narrow, black box with a platinum latch. "What's this then?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" He eyed me with suspicion as I turned my head to glance out the dirty window. Already, the street was beginning to fill with creatures of every kind. "It gets busy early, here. Doesn't it?"

"Uh huh." I watched as his greasy fingers opened the latch of the box before returning my gaze to the window. For the briefest moment, I could have sworn I had seen-

"Oh, aren't you beautiful!" He muttered with awe, lifting the ebony cylinder from the box. "I haven't seen one of these in ages. Where'd you find this?"

"Tsk-tsk. A lady doesn't divulge her secrets."

His booming laughter filled the small space. "Pardon me, love, but you ain't no lady."

At that moment, the door burst open to reveal the forms of a man and a woman. "Gaius, you filthy, lying sack of crap!" The man bellowed, slamming the door behind him. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention as he strode to the bar, knocking a stool to the ground.

"Can't you see I'm busy, here?"

I cast a nervous glance to the man beside me. His black eyes burned with fury as he glared at the man I now knew to be called Gaius. His head-to-toe black ensemble, complete with ankle length leather coat and hood, screamed assassin. Carefully, I tried to inch further away from him.

"Finn, you need to calm down." It was the first time I had really paid any attention to the woman. She was short, standing five foot at the most, with white and pink hair pulled into a spiky ponytail. In all my years of traveling the universe, it was the first time I had met so many humans in one place. From the English Gaius to the Australian woman, I couldn't help but question the odds.

"Calm down? He snatched the Orion orb from my pocket during our last exchange!"

"To be fair, that's your fault. I've tried to tell you that you needed to be more aware…"

"Not now, Keevie!" The giant of a man known as Finn returned his attention to Gaius. I couldn't help but notice the Englishman's eye twitch. "You give me that orb back."

"Yeah? You'll what?" Finn's lips curved into the most gleefully evil smile I'd ever seen before wrapping one large hand around Gaius's throat.

"Are we clear?" Gaius choked out a hasty assent before Finn released him to the ground.

"I just need to go in back to fetch it."

"Just make sure you do." Finn growled, a frightened Gaius rushing behind a door to the left of the bar.

Having decided that I would need to find accommodation elsewhere, I returned the cylinder to its box, placing it safely back in my bag. As quietly as I could, I rose to my feet, aiming to make my escape.

"Just where do you think you're going?" The woman named Keevie asked knowingly, her arms crossed over her chest in aggression.

"Given that my business meeting's over, I was just going to leave."

A playful smirk spread across her features. "I don't think so. You've got yourself a Pandora rod. I'm as keen as Gaius."

"Look, I don't want any trouble."

"And you won't have any. So long as you stay to explain yourself."

_Run, idiot! Run! _I thought desperately to myself. Still, with my one option of getting of Xix seemingly nixed, I was in need of a plan B. "What do I get out of it?"

A girlish giggle escaped her throat. "You're either very brave, or very stupid."

I feigned confidence. "You interrupted my transaction. Either we make a deal, or I leave right now."

"What do you think Finn?" Her blue eyes peered with curiosity towards her companion.

"I think Gaius has run off with my orb."

"Ugh! You're so boring!" Her gaze returned to me, a wicked delight in her eyes. "Fine. Whatever Gaius promised you, I'll double it."

My brows raised at the statement. "You don't even know what Gaius offered me."

"No and I don't care. Pandora rods are few and far between."

_Don't settle for less than three thousand. _"Fine. It's yours. For safe passage off this planet and three thousand tokens."

Her mouth formed into a small 'o' of surprise. "Oh, that is a load! I'll give you one at the most."

"And my ticket out of here?"

"Find your own."

I shrugged indifference and turned on my heel to leave. _One. Two. Three…_

"Wait!" I stopped mid step. "Two thousand! And you can come with us!"

Slowly, I turned myself around once more. I flashed a quick smile before extending my hand. "Then, madam, I do believe we have a deal."

Upon grasping my hand, she immediately pushed the sleeve of my jacket up. I cringed as she noted the caduceus brand on my wrist. "Oooh, Finny! Look what we've got!" She waited for him to express the same enthusiasm; it didn't come. "We've got ourselves a proper doctor now. I doubt the captain will want to let her leave."

"Assuming he lets her come at all." Finn mumbled, his patience having finally worn thin. "You go on. I'll meet you on board." He easily vaulted over the bar, his black coat billowing in the air.

Keevie wrapped one arm around mine. "You got a name, doc?" As she pulled me towards the door, I heard the sounds of muffled screaming from somewhere in the back room.

"Eivor. Just, Eivor."

"Well, nice to meet you Doctor Eivor." The door slammed close with finality and I followed her to a massive but aging space ship the size of a small moon. "And welcome to the Argo."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. I'm about to start back to university again soon, so I might not be able to write as regularly as I like but I _will _continue with Sarah's tale. Anyway, happy reading :-)**

I stared up at the hulking ship that was the Argo, its black paneled body completely devoid of reflection. _What did I just get myself into?_ "Keevie!" A thin, wiry man sprinted down the loading ramp with excitement. He was easily a head shorter than myself, with rumpled, greasy black hair. His nose was somewhat large and hookish, and his skin had an odd golden tinge.

"Marcus-"

"Did you get the ignition switch like Johann asked for? He's throwing a proper fit. I'm so sick of hearing angry German words, it's absolutely terrifying." At that moment Marcus seemed to notice me, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Who's this?"

"This, my dear, is our new doctor." Keevie sounded incredibly proud of herself for having found me. I wasn't so sure I wanted anything to do with the odd assortment of people. _It's just temporary. Just temporary. You'll only have to stay with them until you reach the next planet…_

"Ooh! Does J know yet?" His eyebrows raised in piqued interest.

I watched Keevie nervously eye her feet. "Well, not exactly. But I'm sure he'll be fine with it. We've been needing a good medic for ages…"

Marcus burst into a delighted cackle. "Oh, that is rich! You know how the captain feels about fresh meat." His gray-blue eyes met mine, a look somewhere between amused and one of warning. "I'd keep your guard up, if I were you. If you have any sense at all, actually, I'd recommend just running away now."

I tried not to show the terror rising within. It couldn't possibly be worse than anything I'd experienced before. He smacked my shoulder with great force before returning his attention to the pixie sized thief beside me. "Ignition switch?"

"Here." She shoved a small package into his open hand. "Promise me you won't say anything about her."

Marcus raised both hands in surrender, an amused grin spreading across his features. "He won't hear anything from me. Welcome aboard, doc. For however long it lasts, that is." And with that he wheeled around and returned into the darkened interior.

"So, um," I began, my free hand making its way to the knife strapped around my leg. "Your captain, what species is he?"

"He's a hybrid. Just like the rest of us." She tried to look reassuring. "He's not that bad. Honestly, he's going to love you."

"Yeah…I'm sure…" She led me forward, the dark interior approaching closer and closer. I felt my heart rate increase, my pulse beating wildly in my throat. As we neared the top of the ramp, a series of overhead lights clicked on, illuminating the loading bay. It seemed to stretch on forever, with various crates and boxes lining either wall.

Keevie chattered happily as we moved along, though I didn't hear a word she said. I was too focused on keeping a level head. Catching a glimpse of corpses on ice in the bay didn't do me any favors. So it was that I decided to reflect on my life and all the horrible things I had endured. Better yet, I had survived them. _This mysterious captain can't possibly be any worse than the slaver on Raxacoricofallapatorius. Or the crew of the Necrostar. Or the Collector… _I fought back a shiver of fear that threatened me upon recollection of my past. _Nope! Nope! Can't be any worse than any of that!_

"Wait here." The words snapped me from my thoughts and I watched Keevie march down a dimly lit passageway.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath and examined my surroundings. I stood in the center of a circular room with a grated floor and low ceiling. Strands of wires and cords wound their way across metal walls, the same kind as the one on the exterior. From somewhere down the hall behind me, I heard the sounds of German industrial metal music blaring. A computer console stood to the right of the hall, its yellow light blinking off and on. "Well, I've got nothing else to do."

As I approached the console, I heard hurried footsteps approaching. Cautiously, I peered down the hall. The music stopped abruptly. "How much do you boys want to bet that Keevie's little doctor friend bites the dust?" The familiar voice of Marcus asked gleefully. I made a rather nasty face, slightly wishing he had seen me.

"What do I care? I was very busy making repairs-"

"Oh, shut up, Johann! This is the best bit of entertainment we've had in weeks!"

"Speak for yourself, Marcus. I rather enjoyed watching Gaius choke on his own saliva."

"You're brutal, Finn. Glad we're on your side. Anyway, as I was saying, I'd be willing to bet five hundred tokens she doesn't make it-" The three of them appeared in the hallway at that moment. "Oh, speak of the devil. Hello, love. We were just-"

"Taking bets on my untimely demise? How sweet." I tucked my hands into my pockets and rocked back and forth on my heels. "I'm in. I'll match your bet of five hundred tokens. But I can talk my way out of just about anything. I'm not dying today."

"Suit yourself. Five hundred tokens it is."

A door burst open from the opposite hallway, the sound of furious footsteps approaching. "Please, J! We need a doctor on board!"

"You know the rules, Keevie! She's as good as dead."

"Please! We lost Kale last year because we didn't have one. What does it matter what she is? She's a Siphon! They're the absolute best medics in the universe! She's got the brand on her and everything!"

My fingers encircled the hilts of the knives strapped to my legs in preparation. I had come too far to die at the hands of an insane captain._ I throw the knives. Then, when he's stunned from that, I finish him off with an arrow to the throat. And then I get off this infernal ship._

An angry, hulking form turned the corner. He was well over six foot and the thought that he was taller than my uncle, Thor, seemed to add to his foreboding appearance. As he entered the light, however, a knot formed in my throat.

It had been ten years since I was last on Earth. In that time, a lot had happened. I had seen a great deal and it was difficult to surprise me. However, the form of Jared Kinsella was one I had never expected to find so far from Earth. My instincts failed me and, instead of sending my twin knives streaking through the air, I found I stood in perfect stillness.

He was older, of course, but he was still plainly Jared. His black hair was longer and pulled back, with the addition of golden streaks here and there. A jagged scar cut through his left eyebrow with smaller scars along his cheek and chin, marring his golden brown skin. He was more intimidating than he was when I was fifteen and I felt my stomach flip.

I felt my eyes widen as he raised an energy gun towards my head, my eyes staring down its barrel. I waited for the shot but nothing came. "Jared, please. We need her." Keevie implored desperately.

The longer he hesitated, the greater the hope that he remembered me rose. Sure, I had been his best friend's-kid sister's friend, but our last meeting had certainly been memorable. He was, after all, the only person I told about my father. His jaw tightened as he examined me, lowering his gun. "You've got ten minutes to convince me to let you stay."

Immediately, he turned on his heel, leaving a stunned crew in his wake. At long last, Keevie spoke. "Well, get on with it!"

She didn't have to tell me twice. I bolted from my spot and followed after him, my mind filling with questions. _How did he get here? Why is he the captain of a ship in outer space? _On and on it went until I followed him into what must have been his quarters. One large, broad window filled the entire back wall of the room, a view of Xix's black ocean in its frame. A long, narrow, metal desk was at the center complete with a rickety, metal chair. Either side of the room was lined with various cabinets and shelves, each full of artifacts and relics.

I watched him toss his weapon onto the desk before falling into the chair. It squeaked in protest. "Long time, no see, Stretch." That mischievous, knowing grin that had always irked me made its way across his face. "The last time I saw you, you were, what, twelve?"

I ground my teeth in irritation. "Fifteen."

He shrugged in apathy. "If I recall your hair wasn't blonde then."

Memory hadn't served me as to what an absolute jerk he was. I had almost forgotten. "Yeah, well I wanted a change."

"I liked you better with black hair. The blonde doesn't suit you."

"You won't be offended if I don't bear that in mind."

Jared chuckled at my annoyance. He was enjoying it. The urge to punch his smug face was overwhelming. "Well, Stretch, you wanna tell me what the hell you're doing on Xix?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Answer the question."

"Thought I'd take a nice vacation. I mean, who doesn't love abject poverty and pollution, right?"

He snorted in amusement. "I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?"

"Not a chance."

"I could just kill you, you know."

"Yeah, but you're not going to do that."

"Why not?" His eyes danced with curiosity. Seething hatred filled me and I forced a smile.

"Because you're in need of a doctor, I believe."

"In my experience, doctors don't make a habit of carrying Pandora rods around."

I shrugged. "I never told your girl I was a legitimate doctor. She came to that conclusion all on her own."

"So you're not a Siphon?"

"Oh, no I am. It's just not all I do."

The smile remained fixed on lips as he pushed his chair back. I hated that I had to look up at him when he stood. I was six foot two. I was the daughter of one of the most feared and hated beings in the universe for goodness' sake. Everything about him filled me with such loathing that I surprised myself.

"Are you still in practice?"

"I think you know the answer to that. You know of the Siphons."

"I do know. But having a permanent knowledge and keeping in practice are different things."

"I could always slice your throat and you could see for yourself."

He burst into booming laughter at that. "I'm sure you'd love that, Stretch. Unfortunately for you, I'm going to have say no."

"Darn. There went my plans of commandeering your ship."

"Oh, I'd like to see you attempt that." He wrapped a large, muscular arm around my shoulder and I flinched. "Come with me, Stretch. I'll show you around your new home."

I quickly disentangled myself from him and glared harshly. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I don't stick around in one place for more than two days. I'm not looking for a home, I'm looking for a ride."

"Well, that's unfortunate. I'm in need of a doctor."

"You're going to have to find one somewhere else. It's not me."

His eyes narrowed and I stood a little taller. "I'm afraid you're not in a position to bargain with me. You're officially the medical officer of the Argo now. And I'm your captain."

I felt my lips curl in anger. "Excuse you, but I'm-"

The door burst open to reveal a frazzled and breathless Marcus. "Hate to interrupt, captain, but we've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A manticore kind of problem."

My skin grew chill at the words. So, my eyes hadn't deceived me before. Already, they had found me.

"Where?"

"We've got it cornered in the food bay but there's no telling how long that'll last."

"Right. Thanks, Marcus." In a daze, I watched Jared grab a gleaming, golden sword from one of the shelves. "You coming, Stretch?"

It felt like the floor had been ripped from under my feet. It never ended. No matter how far I ran or how I hard I tried, the agents of the nether world always seemed to find me. When I didn't respond, he clicked his tongue angrily before rushing out of the room. But I found I couldn't bring myself to move, it was as if my feet had turned to stone. _You can't keep running, Sarah._ No, I could. I could always run. _They will always find you. You can't run from who you are._

No. I had ran and fought for years. I wasn't going to stop now. With my determination steeled, I reached for the black bow strapped to my back. My fingers gripped the bow tightly and I strode from the room. I wasn't going to give my enemy the satisfaction of living.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been such a long time and I am SO sorry! Anyway, here's another chapter of Sarah and I will try to have another one available tomorrow! Happy reading :-)**

I raced down the narrow halls of the ship's interior, following the sounds of battle. I ducked as a shot of venom whizzed through the air, splashing its acidic contents onto the wall behind me.

"Does someone want to tell me how the HELL a MANTICORE got on board?" The manticore's tail swooped overhead and I watched Jared roll to the left to avoid its sting.

"How do they _always _get on board?" Marcus sneered before throwing a vial that exploded upon impact. "I didn't bloody ask for my parents, you know! None of us did!"

I watched in horror as Keevie grinned mischievously before jumping to grasp the creature's tail as it went whooshing by for a second time. Nimbly, she climbed up the tail before rolling onto its back. Just as she was poised to stab the beast, the tail descended sharply. She managed to narrowly escape being impaled. "Wooo! This is a _bad _one! I love the bad ones! They're so much fun!"

The manticore bucked twice before snapping its tail once more like a whip. With one blow, she was sent hurtling backwards into the wall. "You know, just for once, I'd like to enjoy a job without having one of our relative's enemies attack us!"

"Good luck with that, Marcus." Jared muttered with irritation, jabbing the tip of his sword into the manticore's rib cage. The creature howled with rage before batting him away with a massive, clawed paw.

His stab, however, was the perfect opening to shoot the awful thing in the eye socket. I quickly knocked an arrow and held my breath. _Just a little more to the left, Ugly. Just a little bit more… _Immediately, I released my grip, the ebony arrow streaking through the air before settling deep in the monster's skull. It yowled with anguish, stumbling across the floor, before falling over into a heap on top of a wooden crate. Splinters flew everywhere from the impact.

Confident it was truly dead, I returned my bow to its place on my back and exhaled sharply. "Nice shooting, Doc." Finn stated cooly, sheathing his twin blades.

"Thanks."

"A bow and arrow. Bit old school, don't you think?"

"Says the cloaked assassin with swords."

A wry smirk spread across his pallid features. "Fair enough. Keevie, you alright?"

Her tiny form sprung from behind a metal crate. "Never better. A bit annoyed I lost my winning streak to a doctor but other than that…" She flashed me a smile that was entirely non-threatening, much to my relief.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not strictly a doctor."

"Yeah, I figured that when I saw the Pandora rod." It was then she turned her attention to Jared. "See, Cap? She's a perfect fit for our little outfit. You have to let her stay."

"Actually-" I tried to interject but was promptly interrupted.

"I already told your friend here that she has the job. Seems she's not interested though." Jared flashed a smile that was rife with condescension. His amusement at my current situation only made me dislike him more.

"What?"

"She doesn't want the job of our ship's medic. And you know what that means…" His gun was once again aimed between my eyes, that obnoxious smirk still plastered to his face.

"No! I'm sure she didn't mean it! You didn't mean it, did you, Doc?"

"I most certainly did. Go on, _captain,_" I sneered, somewhat hoping he'd actually do it and put me out of my misery. "Shoot me. I dare you."

"I wouldn't press your luck like that, if I were you." Finn advised from behind me.

"Pushing my luck is a family trait, I'm afraid."

"J, we _need _her. Please." Keevie whispered furiously.

"It's not me you have to convince, Keevie. Talk to Stretch over there."

"Don't waste your breath, Keevie. I don't stick around longer than two days in any one place. It only serves to create problems. Trust me, you're better off."

"Sorry if I don't exactly believe you. We do need you, problems or not. Please," She paused, licking her lips nervously, "Eivor. I'm asking you. Stay." The anguished look in her eyes immediately convinced me something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. And, try as I might to not care, it was hard to forget my training.

I sighed wearily before replying. "Fine. I'll stay. But all I can say is that you must be truly desperate if you're coming to me for help."

She said nothing, only a slight nod in response. "You see there, J. She's come to her senses. You don't have to kill her."

"I know and it's such a shame, too. It's been a while since I've gotten to shoot someone." He returned his gun to its holster and quickly turned on his heel, the smirk spreading into a full grin. I gritted my teeth, my anger continuing to seethe within me. He was still a jerk, after all this time.

"So, you're sticking around then?" Marcus asked with annoyance. "Lovely. Just what we need onboard, another problematic blonde."

"Yes, it's good to be here, too. Thanks for having me."

"You might want to watch that mouth of yours, Doc." Finn warned, his southern drawl seeming to have all the greater effect.

"I have to say, I wouldn't exactly expect a coldblooded killer to want me to keep my head."

He laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound. "Yeah, well. Keevie seems to have taken to you, so I suppose you're not all bad. And I like to see my Keevie happy, so…" He trailed off, exchanging a loving look with her before leaving her and me alone in the cargo hold.

"So, _Keevie…_You want to tell me why I'm breaking all my rules to be this ship's doctor?"

She glanced around nervously and I once again found myself wondering what could make a woman like her so edgy. "It's complicated, alright? I'll tell you. Just not now. Meet me in my room after dinner. Room 451. It's on all the maps onboard." And with that she quietly rushed out of the room, leaving me to question exactly what I had just gotten myself into.


End file.
